


the time sbeve came into the world

by StarlightImposter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, apparently lasagna side hybrids are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightImposter/pseuds/StarlightImposter
Summary: sequal to the lasagna ficthis is a mistake
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Lasagna-kun/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	the time sbeve came into the world

it has been a gorgeous day out  
Remus was with his husband Janus and Lasagna-Kun sbeve was just bubbling happily like the weird monstrosity it was but like this was normal this totally was

no it wasn't normal

*camera cuts to reality*

you fuckers asked for it y'all got something from the monstrosity i created you're welcome


End file.
